Children of Ill Omen
Children of Ill Omen are children who have been born as a result of the distortion around the heir to the position of the next Glen Baskerville. These children are born with the Red Eyes of Ill Omen, and have the ability to come into contact with the Nucleus of the Abyss, something which only Glen Baskerville is permitted to do in the most dire of circumstances. As they are able to connect with the Nucleus in such a way, the existance of Children of Ill Omen is a potential threat to the harmony of the Abyss which the Baskerville Clan maintains, as well it could have an extreme effect on Earth as the Nucleus acts as a macrocosm for Earth. For this reason, Children of Ill Omen are meant to 'fall' back into the darkness of the Abyss from whenst their sinful existances emerged. This becomes the duty of the acting Glen Baskerville because they were the ones who created the Children of Ill Omen indirectly. Following the inheritance of each of the Black Winged Chains from their predecessor, the new Glen must use the power of their Black Winged Chains in order to pass judgement on those who've commited sins against the Abyss as their first act as Glen Baskerville. After the Black Winged Chains find the Children of Ill Omen guilty of being born with the Red Eyes of Ill Omen, they open pathways to the Abyss and summon the Chains of Condemnation, which wrap around the Child of Ill Omen and drag them into the dark heart of the Abyss. Although prior to their judgement the Child of Ill Omen could enter this dark heart of the Abyss in order to approach the Nucleus, because they were brought there by the Chains of Condemnation, the darkness of the Abyss will begin to deteriorate the body of the Child of Ill Omen until there is nothing left of there existance. Following their termination, the Children of Ill Omen's existance is wiped completely from the world, and rather than having their soul embraced by the Abyss so that it may return to Earth after 100 cycles, their soul is simply never meant to return. Known Children of Ill Omen Lacie Baskerville Lacie, Oswald's younger sister. One day she was approached by Jiri, one of the Baskervilles who is meant to protect their Duke, Glen. She told Lacie to "fall" quickly, as she was a Child of III Omen. This prompts the previous Glen (Levi) to explain Lacie's fate to her. Lacie was known to have felt the existance within The Nucleus because of her existance as a Child of Ill Omen. Vincent Nightray Vincent only one red eye, but because of it, he was treated poorly and often beaten out of fear that he would attract misfortune. This also led to his brother, Gilbert being beaten alongside him, as Gil attempted to keep Vincent safe. Vincent was later taunted for having a red eye by Alice, as she had known about the Children of Ill Omen, this prompted Gil to attack Alice and Vincent to utterly despise her. As Vincent was a Child of Ill Omen, he was the only person alive at the time who could open the Door to the Abyss aside from the Glen Baskerville at the time, Oswald, as such he was manipulated into doing so by Jack Vessalius in order for Jack's Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit, to appear in their dimension so that he could plunge the world into the Abyss. When he was dragged into the Abyss during The Tragedy of Sablier alongside his older brother, Vincent was delivered to The Nucleus of the Abyss because of his status as a Child of Ill Omen, where he met The Intention of the Abyss and fellow Child of Ill Omen, Xerxes Break. Trivia *In Retrace XXXVII: Glen Baskerville, Oswald tells Oz that he is a Child of Ill Omen while assessing Oz's sin. Coincidentally, Oz's eyes turn red whenever he taps into B-Rabbit's power later in the series. The reason for this is because in his true form as B-Rabbit, Oz has red eyes. *Xerxes Break holds the qualifications for being a Child of Ill Omen, and was even addressed as such by Vincent upon their first meeting, however Break holds no tie to Glen Baskerville as the last Glen (Oswald) was 50 years before Break's time, and the next Glen (Leo) would not be born until 50 year after Break's birth. Navigation